Die drei Fragezeichen und der Schicksalsberg WIP
by tantekimba
Summary: Auf dem Schrottplatz von Titus Jonas tauchen drei Kisten mit merkwürdigem Inhalt auf....


Die drei ??? und der Schicksalsberg (Cross Over Rockybeach / Mittelerde)  
  
Drei Kisten „Justus! Justus Jonas!"gellte eine vertraute Stimme über den Schrottplatz, und der stämmige Junge, der soeben noch an einem Artikel über Suchmaschinen zur Recherche von Kunstwerken gesessen hatte, horchte seufzend auf. „Hier bin ich, Tante Matilda!"rief er und trat aus dem Wohnwagen, der schon lange seins und das Eigentum seiner Freunde war, ins Sonnenlicht. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schirmte mit der Hand sein Gesicht gegen das grelle Licht ab, um seine Tante auf dem sonnendurchfluteten Hof besser ausmachen zu können, doch auch ihre Stimme wies ihm unmissverständlich den Weg. Langsam trottete er zum Büro hinüber, wo der große Lieferwagen stand und Patrick, einer der beiden irischen Brüder, gerade begonnen hatte, große Kisten abzuladen. Justus' Tante stand mit einem Klemmbrett und einem Stift dabei und gab scharfe Anweisungen. Neben ihr standen – wie auf frischer Tat ertappt – seine beiden Freunde Peter Shaw und Bob Andrews, beide mit ziemlich unlustigen Gesichtern. „So, ihr drei. Ihr helft Patrick jetzt, diese Kisten auszupacken – sie kommen aus Europa, ich glaube aus England. Euer Onkel hat sie am Flughafen ersteigert, weiß der Himmel, wie er da wieder heran gekommen ist."Sie klatschte in die Hände. „Also dalli, Jungs! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" Sie scheuchte die drei energisch mit jeweils einer Kiste ins Lager. „Verflixt schwer, die Dinger!"keuchte Justus schon nach ein paar Metern, und seine Freunde sahen ihn verdattert an. „Wie bitte? Die wiegen fast nichts!"erwiderte Bob, der Justus sonst nie widersprach. Peter nickte. „Sind bestimmt Klamotten drin. Oder wieder so billige Schirmmützen – könnte Ihr euch noch an diese Riesenfuhre erinnern, die dein Onkel mal angebracht hat?"Die drei grinsten bei der Erinnerung an fast 1000 Schirmmützen in grellem Grün mit einem violetten Elefanten darauf. Letztlich waren sie die Dinger bei einem Fest am Strand so gut wie losgeworden... Als sie im Lager angekommen waren, wischte Justus sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, und seine Freunde sahen sich vielsagend an. „Guckt nicht so!"fuhr er sie an und fügte dann hinzu: „Heb doch selbst mal so ein Ding hoch!" Peter grinste selbstbewusst und nickte. „Klar, Erster, gern doch."Er schob demonstrativ die Ärmel seines Shirts hoch und ließ seine Muskeln spielen, bevor er die Kiste mit einem Ruck hoch hob. „Arhgh – uff! Die – ist - ja – doch – schwerer – als – ich – dachte"– stieß er hervor und ließ sie wieder auf den Boden sinken. Wwwaaaamm!  
  
Wwwaaaamm!  
  
Wwwaaaamm!  
  
Er hielt inne. „Schscht!"fuhr er seine Freunde an, die jedoch ebenso erschreckt aussahen wie er selbst. „Habt ihr das gehört?"flüsterte Bob tonlos und deutete auf die schwere Kiste. „Ein Klopfen!"entgegnete Justus. „Es kam aus dem Inneren"- „Wo es herkam, haben wir gehört, Justus. Die Frage ist nur: „Was sollen wir tun?"Peter hatte einen panischen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Wer weiß, Just, vielleicht hat dein Onkel ein paar geschmuggelte Tiere ersteigert. Affen, oder so! Vielleicht ist deine Kiste deshalb so schwer!"  
  
Justus musste zugeben, dass er mit diesem Gedanken auch schon gespielt hatte, doch dies würde er niemals zugeben. „Peeeter", sagte er gönnerhaft. „Welche Affen kommen denn bitte schön aus Europa? Allerdings finde ich, wir sollten – was auch immer sich in dieser Kiste befindet, schnell befreien. Gib mir mal die Zange – ich ziehe die Nägel raus." „Just, meinst du nicht, wir sollten vielleicht erstmal – ich meine nur so – das ist doch gewissermaßen schon Tradition – ähm"– Bob rang nach Worten, doch der erste Detektiv hatte ihn schon verstanden. Er griff in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes und zog einen kleinen Gegenstand heraus, den er durch eine kleine Ritze in der Kiste schob. „So, das wird ihn oder sie oder es hoffentlich besänftigen!"sagte er befriedigt und machte sich dann daran, die Kiste mit Hilfe der Zange zu öffnen. „Sollen wir nicht erst"- Peter trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und betrachtete die Kiste mit skeptischen Augen, „sollen wir nicht erst gucken, was in den anderen Kisten ist?" „Und das was hier drin ist erstickt womöglich, oder wie soll ich deine Anmerkung verstehen? Nein. Ich habe das letzte Scharnier auch schon"–  
  
„W-w-w-was i-i-ist d-d-das d-d-denn?!"  
  
„Die Gestalt dieses Wesens entzieht sich meiner jeglichen Kenntnis!" flüsterte Justus. Peter und Bob starrten das Wesen in der Kiste mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Schrecken an. Es gab einen Laut von sich. „Was hat es gesagt?"fragte Peter flüsternd. Bob hob die Schultern. „Vielleicht hat es sich verschluckt. Es klang ein bisschen so." „Was – Bob, Just, sagt mir, dass ich spinne. Was hat es denn da im Maul, um Gottes Willen?" Bob stieß einen entsetzten Laut aus. „Das ist – Himmel, Kollegen, das ist ja"- Justus war der erste, der sich wieder fasste. „Ein Finger, Kollegen. Ein echter Finger."  
  
Wwwaaaamm!  
  
Justus hatte die Kiste mit einem gewaltigen Knall zugeschlagen. Er sah seine Freunde mit ziemlich blassem Gesicht an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Kollegen, das hier bleibt zu, bis wir wissen, was es ist."Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich bin in der Zentrale und schlage in meiner naturwissenschaftlichen Illustrierten nach. Bob, du gehst bitte in die Bibliothek und suchst etwas, das uns helfen könnte." Schon war er fast verschwunden, als sein schwarzer Schopf noch einmal in der Tür auftauchte. „Ach und Peter: Du besorgst etwas zu fressen und gibst es dem armen Geschöpf! Und trag die Kiste in die Zentrale, ja?"  
  
Peter sah dem ersten Detektiv wütend hinterher, dann besann er sich darauf, dass er mit der Kiste allein war. Hastig überzeugte er sich, dass alle Nägel fest saßen, dann hob er die Kiste an, aus der ein wütendes Gurgeln und Zischen drang. „Toll, danke, Erster", fauchte Peter wütend, als er in der Zentrale anlangte und Justus in einem bequemen Sessel sitzen sah, den Kopf über eine Zeitung gebeugt. „Hast du was raus gefunden?"fragte er und ließ sich ächzend auf einen Klappstuhl fallen, die Augen immer noch argwöhnisch auf die Kiste gerichtet. Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Psst, ich muss mich auf meine Nachforschungen konzentrieren, Zweiter."  
  
Peter erhob sich. „Dann werde ich mal was zu essen für unser niedliches kleines Kuscheltier besorgen!"verkündete er und verließ den Wohnwagen. Justus hörte nur noch ein „bäbäbä – ich muss mich konzentrieren, Zweiter – und ich darf dieses Monster hier verköstigen!!!"Ungeduldig blätterte er seine Zeitschriften durch, fand jedoch nichts von Wert. Die gurgelnden Geräusche aus der Kiste machten es ihm auch nicht leichter... Meine geneigten LeserInnen (wir wollen ja PC bleiben!),  
es macht den Anschein, als wären nicht wie von Peter vermutet geschmuggelte Affen in dieser Kiste. Doch wir wollen zunächst eins und eins zusammenzählen: Der erste Detektiv stöhnt unter dem Gewicht einer Kiste, die beiden anderen sagen, er übertreibe. Dann dieses Klopfen – oder eher ein Hämmern? Ich wage zu behaupten, dass jeder Affe, der in einer solchen Behausung eine derart lange Strecke zurücklegen muss, im schlimmsten Fall verendet und im besten Fall nicht mehr die Kraft zu derart heftigen Schlägen hat. Sehe ich richtig? Und warum hat es einen Finger im „Maul"? Und – haben unsere drei Detektive nicht etwas vergessen???  
  
Zwei Kisten Als Peter in Richtung seines Fahrrads über den Hof lief, kam er am Lager vorbei, und siedendheiß fielen ihm die restlichen Kisten ein – die soviel leichter gewesen waren. Zumindest hatte er es so empfunden. Entgegen seiner üblichen Furcht eilte er in den großen Lagerraum und betrachtete die Kisten skeptisch. Sollte er- Nein, was würde Justus sagen, wenn er einfach so eigenmächtig – „Phhh. Na und! Immerhin darf ich dieses – Ding – auch füttern. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist in einer der Kisten ja was essbares!"  
  
Sie sahen eigentlich ganz harmlos aus. Wie ganz normale Holzkisten. Was sollte schon passieren?  
  
Peter ruckelte vorsichtig an dem Deckel einer der beiden Kisten. Der Deckel sprang sofort auf, und die Augen des zweiten Detektivs weiteten sich ehrfürchtig. „Mannomann. Das ist ja ein Ding!"murmelte er und griff hastig in die Kiste. „Das ist ja wunderschön!"  
  
Er kramte weiter in der Kiste herum und fand noch zwei weitere Dinge, die ihn in bares Erstaunen versetzten. Dann wandte er sich der zweiten – oder besser gesagt dritten – Kiste zu, die noch verschlossen war. Den Inhalt der ersten hatte er vorsorglich in seinem Rucksack verstaut, um ihn Justus nach seiner Rückkehr sofort zu zeigen. Nun, vielleicht hatte das auch noch Zeit...  
  
Die dritte Kiste enthielt lediglich zwei alte Stofffetzen. Peter wollte seine Fundstücke schon enttäuscht wieder zurücklegen, als ihm zwei Schmuckstücke in die Augen stachen. Es waren zwei Broschen, die die Form eines Blattes aufwiesen. „Wow", entfuhr es ihm, und er steckte die Broschen zu den anderen drei Dingen in seinen Rucksack.  
  
Als er sich durch den Hintereingang in die Küche von Tante Matilda schlich, rechnete er nicht mit dem hünenhaften Iren Patrick, der ihn gutmütig am Genick packte. Er hatte einen Regler an der Heizung ausgetauscht und war deshalb unter den Küchentisch gekrochen. „Na Junge, wieder Zeit für das zweite Frühstück?"brummte er, als er Peter vor dem Kühlschrank zu packen bekam. Der zweite Detektiv wurde feuerrot. „Ich – äh – Patrick – nun"– stammelte er, doch der rothaarige Helfer grinste nur breit. „Versteh schon, Peter – hier, das hat Mrs Jonas für Euch zurecht gemacht. Weil ihr die Kisten abgeladen habt."Er deutete auf einen großen Teller, der mit Folie abgedeckt war und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu, als sei nichts geschehen. Peter seufzte erleichtert, dass es nicht Justs Tante gewesen war, die ihn erwischt hatte. Bei ihr wäre er sicher nicht mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen. Vor sich hin murmelnd verließ er das Haus. Das nächste Mal sollte der Erste sich gefälligst selbst in die Küche schleichen! Und füttern konnte er dieses Biest auch selbst – er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, was das war! Vielleicht ein Mutant – aus einem Genlabor entkommen und hochinfiziert mit einem Killervirus!  
  
Als er wieder in der Zentrale war, hatte Justus es sich am Computer gemütlich gemacht. Neben ihm lag eine Tüte Erdnüsse, und er hielt eine kalte Dose Cola in der Hand. Peter verkniff sich eine gehässige Bemerkung über Justs Leibesfülle und stellte den Teller mit den Leckereien aus Tante Matildas Küche auf den Tisch.  
  
„Diese Zischen und Gurgeln macht mich wahnsinnig!"schimpfte Peter, als er eine Weile tatenlos da gesessen hatte. Justus wandte sich um. „Dann fütter unseren Gast doch erst einmal!"erwiderte er gelassen. „Just, ich habe ja viel Geduld!"fuhr Peter ihn an. „Aber dieses – dieses Monstrum – das fütter ich bestimmt nicht allein! Ich habe keine Lust, auch ein Teil seiner Fingersammlung zu werden!" Justus sah ihn mitleidig an. „Ich kann dich ja verstehen, Zweiter!"begann er und fuhr den Computer herunter. Peter nickte und deutete auf seinen Rucksack. „Ich habe die anderen beiden Kisten auch geöffnet!"erzählte er, und Justus beugte sich neugierig vor, als der zweite Detektiv seine Fundstücke auspackte. „Unglaublich. Gib mal her!"forderte er Peter auf.  
  
Eine Entdeckung Der erste Detektiv betrachtete die Gegenstände, die Peter vor ihm ausgebreitet hatte, mit wachsendem Interesse. Dann sah er seinem Freund ins Gesicht. „Und was hast du noch gefunden?"fragte er forschend. Peter hob die Schultern. „Wieso sollte ich noch was gefunden haben?"Er deutete auf die herum liegenden Dinge. „Reicht das etwa nicht?" Justus runzelte die Stirn und nahm eins der Dinge zwischen seine Finger. „Handarbeit, auf jeden Fall. Aber fast perfekt gearbeitet. Sieh nur, die silbernen filigranen Ränder! Und dies hier – der Stoff ist leicht wie Federn. Aber es ist ein Naturmaterial – fühlt sich an wie eine Mischung aus Leder, Seide und Wolle – wenn es so was geben sollte." Wieder bedachte er seinen Freund mit einem achtsamen Blick. Dann deutete er auf die anderen Dinge. „Ich überlege, ob das aus einem englischen Museum für mittelalterliche Geschichte kommt. Damals wurden ja auch Kinder in den Krieg ge – Peter, verdammt noch mal! Hör jetzt bitte auf, in deiner Tasche rumzukramen und zeig mir, was du noch gefunden hast!"donnerte der erste Detektiv plötzlich los und packte Peters Arm. „Ist ja gut, Erster, ich zeig's dir ja!"murmelte der große sportliche Junge und holte etwas zögernd die Hand aus der Tasche.  
  
„Kollegen, Ihr glaubt nicht, was ich rausgefunden habe!"Bob platzte in die Zentrale und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Unter dem Arm hielt er einen Stapel Bücher und Broschüren. Der erste Detektiv fuhr herum. „Erzähl!" Bob ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und legte die Bücher auf den kleinen Tisch, auf dem auch die Gegenstände aus der Kiste lagen. „Was ist das denn?"fragte er erstaunt, und Justus lächelte. „Unser Zweiter hat die anderen Kisten ausgeräumt und dabei diese Schätze entdeckt!"erklärte er seinem Kollegen, der ehrfürchtig über die Stofffetzen strich. Er war ganz blass im Gesicht, als er wieder aufblickte. „Kollegen, wir haben ja schon sehr viel erlebt."Er machte eine dramatische Pause und atmete tief durch. „Aber das hier übersteigt unsere kühnsten Träume."  
  
Justus bemerkte, wie Peter die geschlossene Faust wieder in die Tasche steckt, sagte jedoch nichts. Er würde schon reden, wenn die Zeit kam. Jetzt war erst einmal zu klären, was für ein Wesen in dieser Kiste steckte. Und was das für seltsame Dinge waren. „Bob, mach mal bitte die Folie von dem Teller ab! Und dann reich ihn mir rüber, ich werde ihn unserem Gast in die Kiste stellen!" Bob tat, was Justus ihm befohlen hatte. Dann sah er den ersten Detektiv an. „Sag mal, Just – ist das gebratenes Hühnchen?" Justus nickte, und Bob seufzte, sagte jedoch nichts. Der erste Detektiv öffnete den Deckel der Kiste einen Spalt breit und schüttete das Hühnchen vorsichtig ins Innere.  
  
Wwwaaaamm!  
  
Die drei Fragezeichen zuckten zusammen. Als sie jedoch ein lautes Schmatzen hörten, entspannten sie sich. „Wenn es genug frisst, hat es vielleicht wenigstens keinen Appetit mehr auf uns!"wagte Peter einen leisen Spaß. Justus runzelte wieder die Stirn, und Bob sah den zweiten Detektiv strafend an. Dann beugte er sich über die gefundenen Sachen und unterzog sie einer gründlichen Prüfung. Als er damit fertig war, sah er auf und räusperte sich. „Kollegen, ich will euch ja keine Angst machen. Aber bei diesen Sachen handelt es sich um Dinge aus einer anderen Welt." Drei Worte  
  
Wie bitte??? Dinge aus einer anderen – WELT? Was zum Himmel sollte das sein? Und – mit Verlaub: Seit wann hat Peter Shaw, der zweite Detektiv, Geheimnisse vor seinem Kollegen? Und – welche? Was verbirgt er in seiner Tasche?  
  
„Und – wie – bitte – meinst – du – das?"stammelte Peter, während Justus nervös seine Unterlippe knetete – bei ihm immer ein Ausdruck höchster Konzentration. Bob deutete auf die Gegenstände auf dem Tisch. „Also, Kollegen. Ich habe nach all diesen Gegenständen in Bildbänden, auf Mikrofilmen und sonst wo gesucht – gefunden habe ich aber nur eins, in dem alle auf einmal vorkommen."Vorsichtig nahm er eine der Broschen zwischen die Finger. „Sie sind aus M"– „Aber Onkel Titus hat genau so eine Brosche in der alten Schmucksammlung, Bob! Die, die er nicht verkauft, weil er nicht weiß, was sie mal wert sein wird! Genau daher kenne ich das Zeug. Wo es auch immer her kommt – bestimmt nicht aus einer anderen Welt! Soviel ich weiß, hat er die Brosche auch aus England – genau wie die Kisten. Warum er sie gekauft hat, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis, aber auf jeden Fall ist sie zu hundert Prozent irdisch."Er stand auf. „Wartet hier – ich hole Onkel Titus – er kann uns sicher mehr über die Brosche sagen. Als er an der Kiste vorbeiging, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Das Gurgeln und Zischen hatte nicht aufgehört.  
  
Peter und Bob blieben allein in der Zentrale zurück. „Habt ihr herausgefunden, was das für ein Vieh ist?"fragte Bob besorgt, und der zweite Detektiv schüttelte den Kopf. Bob trat an die Kiste heran. Leise begann er zu murmeln und ebenfalls zu zischen, Worte, die Peter nicht verstand, doch sie schienen das Wesen in der Kiste zu beruhigen. „Was ist los, Bob? Hast du eine neue Fremdsprache gelernt? Oder bist du bei Doktor Doolittle in die Lehre gegangen?"fragte der zweite Detektiv spöttisch. Doch sein Kollege ließ sich nicht beirren. Er redete weiter auf das Wesen ein.  
  
Als das Gurgeln verstummt und durch ein gefräßiges Schmatzen ersetzt worden war, wandte er sich um. „Das ist kein Tier, Peter." „Ah ja. Was bitte ist es dann?" „Das ist ein elendes Wesen, das ganz zerfressen ist von Hass und Zorn und Gier." „Schon klar, Bob. Mann, du solltest gucken, was das für ein Tier ist – so was schlägt man nicht in Büchern über mystische Legenden nach – soviel solltest du wissen – das weiß ja selbst ich!" Peter sprang auf und ging wütend in der Zentrale auf und ab.  
  
Bob sah ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an. „Sag mal, Peter, kann es sein, dass du Just nicht alles gezeigt hast, was in den Kisten war?"fragte er leise. Der zweite Detektiv fuhr herum. „Wie meinst du das?"fauchte er wütend. „Ich habe ihm alles gezeigt, was ihm zustand. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Denkt ihr eigentlich alle, ich bin nicht ganz dicht?"  
  
„Peter, ich wollte doch nur..." Doch der zweite Detektiv hatte schon die Tür des Campinganhängers hinter sich zugeschlagen. Kurz darauf sah Bob ihn mit dem Fahrrad über den Hof rasen. Dann war er verschwunden.  
  
Ein leiser Anflug schlechten Gewissens machte sich im dritten Detektiv breit, als er Justus' füllige Gestalt durch Eingang C kommen sah, doch was hätte er schon tun können?  
  
„Peter ist verschwunden", stellte Justus sachlich fest. Bob nickte. „Er wurde plötzlich schrecklich wütend", begann er zu erzählen, doch Justus winkte ab. Dann zog er ein kleines Kästchen aus seiner Tasche. „Hier ist die Brosche. Onkel Titus ist momentan leider nicht anwesend, er ist zu einer Entrümpelung gefahren. Ein alter Studienfreund von ihm löst eine Sammlung auf. Alles alte Bücher, die einen sehr hohen Liebhaberwert haben. Ich schätze"-  
  
„Justus!" Der erste Detektiv sah seinen Kollegen erstaunt an. „Was ist denn, Bob?" fragte er erstaunt und sah, dass Bob ziemlich aufgeregt war. „Peter wird sich schon wieder beruhigen", versuchte er seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen. „Du kennst ihn doch – zuerst hat er immer Angst, und am Ende zieht er unsere Köpfe aus der Schlinge, weil er den Mut der Verzweiflung beweist. Aber das weißt du doch, Kollege!" Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Justus, du weißt, wie sehr ich es hasse, jemanden auf die Folter zu spannen. Aber in diesem Fall"– „Was, Bob? Was hat er denn, dass du so beunruhigt bist? UND WARUM FÄNGT DIESES BIEST WIEDER SO AN ZU TOBEN?"  
  
Bob Andrews blickte den ersten Detektiv besorgt an. Dann sagte er drei Worte. Und sah den Schreck im Gesicht des ersten Detektivs.  
  
Eine Überraschung  
  
Peter trat wütend in die Pedale seines Rennrads. Wie konnte Bob nur –  
  
Wie konnte er ihm nur vorwerfen, er würde seinem Freund etwas vorenthalten?  
  
Phhh. Er behielt lediglich das, was ihm zustand. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
  
Diese belesenen... Idioten.  
  
Peter erschrak, als er sich bei diesem Gedanken ertappte und tastete nach dem kleinen Gegenstand in seiner Tasche.  
  
Es war sein gutes Recht, ihn zu behalten.  
  
Verdammt, er war zur Zentrale gefahren, weil niemand von seinen ach so guten Freunden es für nötig gehalten hatte, sich bei ihm zu melden.  
  
Er hatte Futter für dieses – dieses Vieh besorgt. Letztlich hatte er sich von diesem so genannten ersten Detektiv doch sowieso nur benutzen lassen, um seine Drecksarbeit zu machen.  
  
Dafür hatte er sich diese Belohnung doch wirklich verdient.  
  
Mit ein paar kräftigen Tritten in die Pedale brachte er die letzten Meter zur Einfahrt seines Elternhauses hinter sich und bremste dann vor der Haustür. Sein Rad lehnte er achtlos gegen den Avocadobaum.  
  
Fahrige Bewegungen und zitternde Finger – war es Wut oder etwas anderes? – hinderten ihn daran, die Haustür aufzuschließen, so dass er klingeln musste.  
  
„Peter, da bist du ja! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!"Seine Mutter sah ihn leicht vorwurfsvoll an. Peter schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Seit der Entführung bist du ja völlig durchgedreht, Mom!"fuhr er sie an - und schlug dann die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
„Oh Gott, entschuldige, Mom!"rief er aus und wollte sich an ihr vorbei drängeln, doch sie hielt ihn am Arm fest. In ihren Augen sah er widerstreitende Gefühle: Erstaunen, Schmerz, Mitgefühl und auch ein wenig Wut. „Was denn?"fragte er und wollte sich losmachen.  
  
„Komm ins Wohnzimmer, Junge. Es mag ja sein, dass Bob und Justus dich über einem hoch interessanten Fall vergessen haben – wir jedoch nicht."Sie zerrte ihren sich sträubenden Sohn mit sich.  
  
Kerzenlicht drang durch den einen Spalt in der Tür, und Peter schluckte. Er hatte gedacht, auch sie...  
  
Die Tür schwang auf, und aus vier Kehlen erklang  
  
„Happy Birthday to youuuu  
  
Happy Birthday to youuuu  
  
Happy Birthday deaaaar Peeeeteeeer  
  
Happy Birthday to youuuu!" Geschenke  
  
Der runde Tisch im Wohnzimmer war mit Kerzen und Blumen geschmückt. Im warmen Licht der Flammen bemerkte Peter Bob und Justus, die aus voller Kehle das Lied schmetterten.  
  
Eine riesige Torte prangte in der Mitte der Tischplatte. Sie hatte die Form eines Fragezeichens.  
  
„Danke!"murmelte der zweite Detektiv verlegen, als das Lied zu Ende war.  
  
„So, Junge, jetzt kümmere dich um deine Geschenke. Wie ich erfahren habe, haben sich deine Freunde etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht!"Mr Shaw ließ sich in einen bequemen Sessel fallen und deutete auf einen Umschlag, der an der Torte lehnte.  
  
Justus betrachtete seinen Freund aufmerksam, der immer noch eine Hand in der Hosentasche hatte. In dem stämmigen Jungen stritten Ratio und Intuition.  
  
Bob stieß ihm in die Rippen.  
  
„Just, kannst du nicht mal einen Moment an was anderes denken? Peter hat schließlich nur einmal im Jahr Geburtstag!"zischte er leise. Der erste Detektiv nickte langsam. „Du hast Recht. Aber ich hasse es, Dinge ungedacht zu lassen."Er wandte sich an Peter. „Mach schon auf, Zweiter!"  
  
Peter zog zögernd seine Hand aus der Hosentasche und griff nach dem Umschlag. Er war in Bobs gleichmäßig gerader Handschrift an den zweiten Detektiv adressiert. Peter zog eine Karte heraus und las stumm.  
  
„Diese Karte ist ein Gutschein für einen Fallschirmsprung – ausgestellt von der Fallschirmsprungschule in Santa Monica. An deinem 17. Geburtstag wirst du von einem unserer Profis zu einem Tandemsprung eingeladen. Wir wünschen dir viel Spaß!"  
  
„Wow! Kollegen, das ist ja"– „Toll?"„Spitze?"halfen seine Freunde nach. Peter vergaß für einen Moment den Inhalt seiner Hosentasche und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
Der erste Detektiv wandte sich an Mrs Shaw. „Wir müssen dann auch aufbrechen – so leid es mir um die Geburtstagstorte tut. Aber vielleicht könnten Sie"- „Ich hebe euch etwas auf", versprach Peters Mutter und begleitete die drei Fragezeichen zur Tür. „Viel Glück und Hals- und Beinbruch!"rief sie ihnen nach, als sie auf die Räder stiegen und um die nächste Kurve verschwanden.  
  
Ein Sprung ins Nichts  
  
Bis Santa Monica war es nicht weit; die drei Detektive brauchten nur eine knappe halbe Stunde auf den Rädern. Ein kleiner Sportflughafen war ihr Ziel. Dort wurden sie von einem großen, kräftigen Mann empfangen, der sich als Pilot einer kleinen Propellermaschine entpuppte. Er schlug Peter auf die Schulter. „So, Junge, dann spring mal rein. Wir warten noch auf den Lehrer der Flug-und Sprungschule, dann starten wir. Deine Freunde können so lange im Hangar warten, da steht ein Getränkeautomat. Ich denke, in zwei Stunden werden wir wieder hier sein."  
  
Peter nickte stumm, dann stieg er in das winzige Flugzeug. Vorher jedoch drehte er sich noch einmal zu seinen Kollegen um, die ihn grinsend ansahen. „Hals-und Beinbruch!"riefen sie wie aus einem Munde.  
  
„Entschuldigt, dass ich zu spät bin!"Ein rothaariger schlaksiger junger Mann stürmte an den beiden Detektiven vorbei in die Maschine. „Hallo, ich bin Kirk"– mehr hörten sie nicht, denn „Kirk"hatte die Einstiegsluke rasch hinter sich geschlossen.  
  
„Time is cash, time is money. So, Bob, dann lass uns mal eine kühle Cola trinken gehen – die Fahrt hierher war ganz schön anstrengend!" Justus eilte zielstrebig zum kleinen Hangar, und Bob folgte ihm langsamer. Er wusste genau, dass Justus nicht nur ein kaltes Getränk wollte – er wollte ANTWORTEN. Bob jedoch zweifelte, ob er ihm diese geben konnte. Er hatte selbst einige Fragen, wusste jedoch nicht, wem er diese stellen sollte. Das Ding in der Kiste hatten sie in einem leeren Schuppen eingesperrt, dessen Tür mit einem dicken Vorhängeschloss gesichert war. Da weder Onkel Titus noch Tante Matilda momentan zuhause waren, schien es ihnen die sicherste Sache. Es war ein abgrundtief hässliches Biest, das musste Bob sich eingestehen. Und von ihm ging eine seltsame Ausstrahlung aus; er konnte sie nur noch nicht einordnen.  
  
Während die beiden Detektive im Hangar auf ihren dritten Mann warteten, saß dieser mit geröteten Wangen im Flieger. Schon lange hatte er sich einen solchen Sprung gewünscht, doch leider war seine Mutter immer dagegen gewesen. Wie seine Freunde sie nun herum bekommen hatten, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, es war ihm jedoch auch egal. Kirk, der Fluglehrer und sein Tandempartner, grinste ihn an. „Na, aufgeregt? Ganz ruhig, es wird schon. Noch keiner von meinen Schülern hat je diesen ersten Sprung bereut. Du wirst sehen, es ist atemberaubend!"  
  
Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte Kirk damit, Peter in die hohe Kunst des Fallschirmspringens einzuweisen. Schließlich verschnürte er sich selbst und Peter und brachte sie beide vor die Einstiegsluke. „Wo werden wir landen?" wollte der zweite Detektiv wissen. Kirk grinste. „An einem kleinen wüstenähnlichen Gebiet nahe den Magic Mountains. Unberührte Natur, vielleicht begegnet uns sogar ein Puma!" Peter schluckte.  
  
Kirk hörte nicht auf, von der Schönheit der Natur dort unten zu sprechen, und Peter war schon sichtlich gelangweilt, als der Lehrer plötzlich die Luke aufriss und zusammen mit Peter aus der Maschine sprang.  
  
Der zweite Detektiv befand sich im freien Fall. Nur wusste er noch nicht, wohin. Doch er wusste genau, falls ihm ein Puma begegnen sollte – so hatte er die Rettung in seiner Hosentasche.  
  
Pause „Ich frage dich, Bob, was ist das für ein Vieh in unserem Schuppen? Wie kommt es in diese Kiste, und was hat unser Zweiter aus den anderen beiden Kisten geklaut?"  
  
Justus sah seinen Kollegen nachdenklich an und knibbelte das Etikett von seiner Colaflasche. Bob blickte aus dem großen Panoramafenster des Hangars in den dunstigen blauen Sommerhimmel. Er dachte an Peters Gesichtsausdruck, als er ihn nach dem Gegenstand in seiner Tasche gefragt hatte, dachte an die Resultate seiner Suche in der Bibliothek – und er dachte an das armselige Wesen im Schuppen hinter dem Vorhängeschloss. Dann begann er zu erzählen. Als er geendet hatte, sah Justus ihn einen Moment schweigend an. Das Etikett seiner Flasche lag zerfleddert auf dem kleinen Plastiktisch, und ein dunkelbrauner Rest zeugte davon, dass ihm Bobs Geschichte doch wichtiger erschienen war als die Cola.  
  
„Das kann nicht wahr sein, Bob. Und du weißt das. Das Beste ist, wenn wir sofort nach Peters Rückkehr nach Rocky Beach fahren und Onkel Titus auftreiben. Er muss uns sagen, woher er die Kisten hat und was darin war."  
  
Bob war bewusst, dass Justus nur um Fassung rang, weil er selbst keine Argumente, keine logischen Schlussfolgerungen aufweisen konnte. Also hielt er den Mund und nickte.  
  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, vielleicht noch eine Dreiviertelstunde, bis am Horizont das Flugzeug wieder auftauchte. „Da ist unser Held!"versuchte Justus einen Scherz, doch innerlich war ihm ganz anders zumute.  
  
Dieses Gefühl sollte sich als völlig richtig erweisen, denn als Kirk aus der Maschine sprang, konnte man sein Gesicht nicht mehr vom Ansatz seiner Haare unterscheiden. Wutentbrannt stürmte er in den Hangar.  
  
„Einer von Euch beiden erklärt mir jetzt bitte, warum ich statt des 17 jährigen Jungen einen größenwahnsinnigen Gebirgsjäger mit dort hoch genommen habe!"donnerte er los, und die beiden Jungen sahen ihn verdutzt an. „Sir, ich"- wollte Justus antworten, doch der Fluglehrer ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich habe ihn genauestens eingewiesen, sich nicht vom Fleck zu rühren, wenn wir gelandet sind, Jungs. Ganz genau. Aber vielleicht hätte ich ihm auch sagen sollen, dass er sich während des gesamten SPRUNGS nicht zu entfernen hat!!!"  
  
Als er das Entsetzen in den Augen der beiden Jungen sah, wurde er etwas ruhiger. Er setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch und winkte sie heran. „Was ist passiert?"fragte Bob mit heiserer Stimme.  
  
„Wir sind gesprungen – alles nach Vorschrift. Peter hat sich vorbildlich verhalten, ich vermute, er hat schon viel über unseren Sport gehört oder gelesen."Justus nickte zur Bestätigung. „Dann jedoch begann er sich zu winden, als wolle er den Fallschirm loswerden. Ich hielt ihn fest und gab ihm klare Anweisungen. Er konnte mich genau hören, wisst ihr. Er jedoch schien mich gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, je näher wir der Erde kamen. Und plötzlich schnallte er sich vom Fallschirm ab!"  
  
Kirk vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Händen. Seine Stimme war fast nicht mehr zu hören. „Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen, obwohl wir so klare Sicht hatten. Plötzlich war er weg. Einfach weg." Flug Peter schwebte durch einen dunstigen Himmel, der immer blauer wurde. Die Luft war plötzlich ganz anders – frischer und kühler als vorher. Bevor er sein Geschenk benutzt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was ihn bewogen hatte, das zu tun. Er hatte nur das Gefühl einer Ahnung, als er es wieder sicher in seiner Hosentasche wusste. Einer Ahnung, dass er das hatte tun müssen. Nun befand sich der zweite Detektiv im freien Fall, und er dachte nicht einen Moment daran, die Reißleine seines Notschirms zu ziehen. Er genoss das Gefühl des Fallens, genoss den Wind im Gesicht und das Flattern seiner Haare. Angst war hier nicht existent. Es gab sie nicht. Unter sich erkannte er Höhenzüge, das Gebirge, von dem Kirk gesprochen hatte? Dort flog ein Vogel. Ein großer Vogel. Ein – „OH – MEIN – GOTT!"sehr großer Vogel. Der mit den gewaltigsten Schwingen, die er je gesehen hatte, auf ihn zu steuerte.  
  
Die Angst existierte wieder. Peter erkannte, dass es ein Adler war, doch dieser Adler übertraf alles, was er je in einem Nationalpark gesehen hatte, um Längen. Seine Schwingen maßen soviel wie die Höhe eines kleinen Hauses, und allein der Schnabel bot Platz für ein kleines Büro. Wenn er Lust gehabt hätte, darin zu arbeiten. Die jedoch verging ihm spätestens, als er die gewaltigen Klauen erkannte, die sich spreizten, als der riesige Adler genau über ihm war. Peter sah die „Daunen"des Vogelbauchs – doch hier konnte man schwerlich von Daunen sprechen.  
  
Der Adler stieß ein Kreischen aus, das dem zweiten Detektiv in den Ohren schmerzte.  
  
Wo war er? Was war hier in der Wüste geschehen, dass es so dermaßen große Vögel gab? Waren illegale Atomtests durchgeführt worden? Hatte er einen Höhenkoller?  
  
Dann packte der Vogel zu, und Peter schloss die Augen. Jedoch nicht bewusst. Er wurde einfach ohnmächtig. Suche „Weg? Wie – weg?" Sowohl in Bobs als auch in den Augen des ersten Detektivs hatte sich blankes Entsetzen ausgebreitet. Kirk sah wieder auf. „Ich kann es Euch nicht sagen. Dan ist sofort gelandet, und wir haben die Gegend abgesucht, doch er war nicht zu finden. Wir sollten sofort die Po-" „Wir sollten noch einmal starten, Kirk." Justus' Tonfall war der eines Befehlshabers, und der Fluglehrer nickte. „Vorher müssen wir aber noch etwas holen. Hast du ein Auto?"  
  
Wenige Minuten später befanden sich die drei auf der Küstenstraße nach Rocky Beach. Sie brauchten nur zehn Minuten, bis sie vor der Schuppentür des Schrottplatzes standen, und Justus beugte sich zu Bob. „Du besorgst diese seltsamen Bücher, die in der Zentrale liegen. Und die anderen Sachen, die in den beiden Kisten waren. Ich versuche, das Ding wieder in die Kiste zu bekommen. Bis gleich. Und kein Wort zu Kirk, klar?"  
  
Der dritte Detektiv nickte. Es war definitiv nicht an der Zeit, jetzt Antworten von Just zu bekommen.  
  
Er eilte hinüber in die Zentrale und griff nach der Tasche mit den Büchern, die auf einem Sessel lag. Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zu Kirks Wagen, als er sah, dass die Schuppentür weit offen stand. Justus stand daneben und kratzte sich nachdenklich den Kopf.  
  
„Es ist weg. Es hat sich unter der Tür durch ein Loch gebuddelt, Bob. Mit den FINGERN. Sieh mal!"Er deutete auf einen kleinen Durchschlupf unter der Holztür. Der lehmige Boden war gründlich aufgescharrt worden.  
  
„Meine Güte. Wo kann es denn hin sein?"Bob starrte auf den Boden, dann wanderte sein Blick zu den anderen beiden Kisten. Justus folgte seinem Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht, Kollege. Aber ich fürchte, dass es zwischen Peters Verschwinden und dem Verschwinden von diesem DING einen Zusammenhang gibt. Wir können es hier nicht einfach frei rumlaufen lassen. Einer von uns muss hierbleiben und es suchen. Der andere fliegt mit Kirk in die Wüste. Also?" Justus stieg, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, in den Wagen, nachdem er Bob die Bücher und den Inhalt der anderen Kisten abgenommen hatte. „Ich habe mein Mobiltelefon dabei. Viel Glück!" Dann schlug er die Tür zu, und Kirk gab Gas.  
  
Erwachen Peter erwachte mit schwindligem Schädel und rieb sich die Augen. In seinem Kopf schwirrte alles durcheinander – drei seltsame Kisten, dieses Wesen, sein Geburtstagsgeschenk – der Flug. Wo war Kirk? Riesige Atom- Adler. Konterminierte (Er schüttelte den Kopf – solche Ausdrücke benutzte doch nur Justus!) Vögel in einem riesigen Atomtestgebiet. Vögel, von denen einer ihn jetzt am Boden absetzte. Dann flogen sie davon. Peter sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach. Die Sprache hatte es ihm gänzlich verschlagen.  
  
Er spürte jedoch, dass seine Beine noch funktionierten, und langsam erhob er sich, um sich mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Furcht umzusehen. Bald jedoch überwog die Furcht – denn das, was er um sich herum sah, hatte er in seinen finstersten Alpträumen noch nicht erlebt. Bis zum Horizont war der Boden mit Toten bedeckt.  
  
Peter schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Das ist ein Traum. Ein Traum, oder ich bin in die Dreharbeiten zu einem besonders abscheulichen Gemetzel geraten. Genau. Das wird es sein,"murmelte er vor sich hin, wie um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete und sich nach Kameras umsah, nach wichtigen Leuten mit einem Klemmbrett und Kopfhörern, entdeckte er nichts.  
  
Nur Tote. Tote, die merkwürdige Rüstungen trugen, Rüstungen, die Peter an das europäische Mittelalter erinnerten. Doch er konnte nicht sagen, an welches Land oder welchen „Stamm", und er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, nicht besser aufgepasst zu haben.  
  
Panik kroch in ihm hoch, während er die Umgebung nach Lebenden absuchte. Er spürte, dies war keine endgültige Ruhe – dies war die Ruhe vor einem Sturm, der noch verheerender war. Der Leistungssportler in ihm kannte dieses Gefühl. Suche Die Spuren im Sand vor der Schuppentür waren nicht besonders deutlich, doch die Jahre der Detektivarbeit hatten Bobs Augen geschult, auch Kleinigkeiten wahrzunehmen. So entdeckte er einen schwachen Abdruck eines nackten, sehr großen Fußes unweit der Stelle, an der vor kurzem noch Kirks Wagen gestanden hatte. Konzentriert musterte er ihn, dann zog er einen kleinen Notizblock aus der Tasche und machte eine detailgetreue Zeichnung. Dann folgte er der Spur über den Hof – sie deutete in Richtung des großen Lagerraums, wo auch die Kisten gestanden hatten. Schon als er sich der Tür näherte, hörte er wütende kehlige Gluckslaute und Geräusche, als würde jemand sehr wütend Möbel durch die Gegend werfen. Er schluckte. Sicher war er schon in gefährlichen Situationen gewesen. Doch diese hatten immer mit Menschen – oder zeitweise auch Tieren – zu tun gehabt. Jetzt jedoch war er einem Geschöpf ausgeliefert, das er – wenn überhaupt – nur aus dem Kino kannte. Er überlegte, ein Seil zu besorgen, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Bob fragte sich, ob es wirklich heute gewesen war, dass Onkel Titus diese Kisten ersteigert hatte, und ihm schien es, als hätte dieser Tag mindestens doppelt so viele Stunden als normale Tage.  
  
Dennoch – dieser Job musste erledigt werden... Entschlossen steckte Bob seine Hand in die Jeanstasche und öffnete die Tür zum Lager.  
  
Im Halbdunkeln des Raums erblickte er glühend helle Augen, die ihn anstarrten. Und als das Geschöpf sich ihm näherte, war der dritte Detektiv sicher, dass er auf der Hut sein musste. In diesen Augen stand der pure Hass.  
  
Große Tiere Der Boden unter ihm begann zu beben. Peter spürte mehr als er sah, dass sich einige der Gefallenen bewegten und sich zum Kampf bereit machten. Er selbst stand immer noch starr, unter den Füßen vibrierte das Gras. Ganz langsam drehte er sich um.  
  
Und sah Tiere, die noch größer waren als die Adler, die ihn hier her gebracht hatten. Sie ähnelten Elefanten. Riesigen Elefanten. Waren es Mammuts? Wenn, dann waren es Mammuts mit Balkonen auf dem Rücken und riesigen Stacheln an den Stoßzähnen. Auf den Balkonen saßen Menschen. Und diese Menschen hatten Speere.  
  
Sie hatten Speere, und sie sahen nicht aus, als wollten sie diese unbedingt bei sich behalten.  
  
Doch er kam nicht dazu, weiter zu überlegen. Ein wuchtiger Schlag traf ihn im Genick und brachte ihn zu Fall. Um ihn herum tobte ein Krieg, und es machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde es auf diesem Schlachtfeld eine neutrale Zone geben. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht richtete der zweite Detektiv sich auf und hastete vorwärts, weg von diesen riesenhaften Tieren. Weiter, nur weiter. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb, doch Peter hörte nicht auf zu rennen, bis er sich hinter einer Art Hecke zu Boden fallen ließ, nun ungesehen und vielleicht sicherer als zuvor. Als Peters Herzschlag sich beruhigt hatte, spürte er unter seinen Knien und Händen ein leises Beben. Ein Beben, das nicht von den riesigen Mammuts herrührte. Es war Hufschlag, und er näherte sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit.  
  
Peter war nicht sicher, ob er es ertragen könnte, Pferde zu sehen, die ebenso unmäßig groß waren wie diese - Dickhäuter. Doch ihm blieb nichts anderen übrig.  
  
Flug Justus hielt sich die Ohren zu – der Krach in der kleinen Maschine war eine Qual für ihn. Wieder und wieder kontrollierte er die Verschlüsse am Fallschirm, dann musterte er Kirk, als wolle er ihn auf Grund seiner Konstitution bewerten – wer wusste schon, was der Lehrer beim Tandemspringen an Kraft aufbringen musste? Der Fluglehrer sah gefasst aus. Auch wenn ihn vielleicht die Vorstellung, noch einmal dasselbe zu erleben wie vor einigen Stunden, bestimmt an den Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs bringen mochte. Doch das durfte Justus jetzt nicht interessieren – alles, was im Moment wichtig war, war das Verschwinden des zweiten Detektivs. Gefasst erhob er sich auf ein Handzeichen von Kirk und trat mit ihm an die offene Luke. Ein Stoß traf ihn, und plötzlich erfasste ihn der Wind – die Luft oder was auch immer – mit einer Wucht, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
  
Justus schloss die Augen, dann ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Nichts geschah. Er brach sich keine Knochen, er wurde nicht in ein Wurmloch gesogen. Hinter sich fühlte er die sicheren Gurte des Fluglehrers. Langsam öffnete er ein Auge, dann das andere. Er schwebte. Schwebte über einer gewaltig aussehenden Festung und bewegte sich langsam auf sie zu, vom Wind getragen. Der Himmel hatte eine merkwürdige Farbe, nicht blau, nicht grau, die Sonne schien nicht, doch sie schien auch nicht untergegangen. All das registrierte Justus in wenigen Sekunden. Auch dass die Festung aus kreisförmig angeordneten Mauern bestand, deren Straßen zu einem Turm führten, der – sollte die Sonne einst wieder scheinen – weiß strahlen würde. Wenn er diesen Krieg überstehen würde, der dort unten tobte. Der erste Detektiv schluckte. Hiergegen war selbst seine Logik machtlos.  
  
Zweiter Versuch Bob knallte die Schuppentür wieder ins Schloss. Dann verzog er angewidert das Gesicht. Es half alles nichts. Er musste dieses Monstrum einfangen. Und am besten betäuben. Doch zuvor würde er sich dicke Lederhandschuhe und ein noch dickeres Seil besorgen. Bob versicherte sich, dass die Tür fest verschlossen war, dann eilte er in die Zentrale zurück. Irgendwann hatte Peter hier seine Torwarthandschuhe liegen lassen. Er fand sie nach einigem Wühlen, ebenso wie den Strick, mit dem die drei Fragezeichen des Öfteren ein loses Brett am Bücherregal festmachten.  
  
Wieder stand er vor der Schuppentür, und dieses Mal öffnete er sie ganz. Dann tastete seine Hand zum Lichtschalter. Eine helle Neonröhre flammte auf und hüllte den Raum in gleißendes Licht. Als ein schrilles Schreien ertönte, wusste Bob, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Er entdeckte das Wesen unter einem der wackligen Holztische, die Titus Jonas an der Fensterseite aufgestellt hatte. Und zum ersten Mal sah er es in seiner ganzen Gestalt. In ihm mischten sich Ekel, Furcht und Mitgefühl, und wie erstarrt stand er sekundenlang in der Tür.  
  
Dass war ein Mensch. Oder doch nicht? Immerhin – es hatte zwei Beine und zwei Arme. Bis auf einen schmutziggrauen Lumpen um die knochigen Hüften war es nackt – ein magerer Kerl mit weißgrauer fahler Haut, aus der die Rippen und das Schlüsselbein scharf hervorstachen. Der Hals war lang, lang und dürr, und auf ihm saß ein mit dünner Haut überspannter Kopf, auf dem nur wenige Haare sprossen. Seine Hände wirkten wie die Beine einer Spinne; fahrig, lang und schnell fuhren sie auf dem harten Steinboden hin und her, als suchten sie etwas.  
  
Das Abstoßendste jedoch waren die Augen. Bob hatte nie so verlorene Augen gesehen. Und er hatte sich gemeinsam mit seinen Kollegen schon bei vielen „Kunden"unbeliebt gemacht. Es waren Augen, in denen Hass lauerte. Hass, gepaart mit Einsamkeit und Falschheit, mit Wut, Neid und Furcht. Augen, die ihm alle schlechten Gefühle spiegelten, die er selbst jemals gehabt hatte. Langsam trat der dritte Detektiv auf das Wesen zu. Er war auf alles gefasst. Dachte er.  
  
Reiter Wenn er nicht umgerannt werden wollte, musste er rennen. Oder sich eingraben. Peters Augen brannten, und lange – es mussten Sekunden gewesen sein, doch ihm erschienen sie wie Stunden – wusste er nicht warum. Erst viel später begriff er, dass es seine eigenen Tränen waren, die in seinen fassungslosen Augen standen. Er rannte nicht, und er grub sich nicht ein. Er stand da und sah den Reitern entgegen. Sie waren unzählig viele, so schien es ihm, und sie kamen mit Donner unter den Hufen und Blitz auf den Speeren.  
  
Peter wusste nicht, was ihn dazu brachte, so lyrisch zu denken, doch in diesem Moment, mit diesem Anblick vor Augen, schien ihm nichts anderes passend.  
  
Wie rasend näherten sie sich, und erst, als er einzelne Tiere ausmachen konnte, begriff er, dass diese Wucht ihn einfach überrennen würde. Wenn er nicht höllisch aufpasste. Plötzlich fuhr er zusammen, wie von einem Schlag getroffen. Und seine Hand glitt hastig in seine Hosentasche. Das war die einzige Rettung. Er wusste es. Was für ein Glück, dass er dieses Geschenk bekommen hatte.  
  
Das kühle Metall – oh, es fühlte sich so sicher an, so tröstend – berührte gerade seine Hand, als die Reiterschar anhielt. Hunderte Reiter standen wie ein Mann. Und an ihrer Spitze ritt der König. Das sah der zweite Detektiv. Dazu musste er kein As in Geschichte sein. Die Augen aufzumachen reichte.  
  
Ganz langsam nahm er die Hand aus der Tasche.  
  
Peter war sich klar darüber, dass jetzt der geeignete Zeitpunkt zum Wegrennen war.  
  
Doch den zweiten Detektiv überkam kein Wunsch zur Flucht.  
  
Im Gegenteil.  
  
Mit langen Schritten näherte er sich der Schar. Die Hände hatte er hoch über dem Kopf erhoben.  
  
Er war noch keine drei Meter gegangen, als sich drei Pfeile vor ihm in den Boden bohrten. 


End file.
